


Denial of responsibility

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: About how Jacob was crippled, and Joseph abandoned him. Joseph turned out to be extremely disgusting here, and you want to kill him with a broom, yes. Jacob just came out ridiculous, yes. The deputy helps.
Kudos: 5





	Denial of responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY BAD ENGLISH

A disgruntled voice echoed through the bunker. No, not just displeased - angry. The one to whom it belonged was talking on a wire phone. From time to time, groans were heard in the background.

\- Take it. Just take him. - said a pretty tired voice.

\- No. - They answered firmly and calmly in the receiver.

The deputy was seething with rage. How can do this? This is absurd! For so long, his conversations with Joseph Sid did not give anything. “Father” delivered his verdict, but they still tried to convince him.

\- He's your brother, damn you! I'm tired of begging you! He needs you! - the deputy starts up again.

\- So don't beg. I have already said - I will not take him, he has served his, and now he is in the will of the Lord... - says Joseph.

\- What the hell is the will of the Lord !? He can't even get up! And you call THIS “love”? Aren't you ashamed to do this to your own brother? The one who gave so much for your damn project? - the deputy almost spits into the phone.

A sigh was heard in the receiver, followed by silence. Silence in the tube, in the bunker ... a brief moment of calm, which was again broken by Jacob's groans.

After a couple of minutes, Joseph answered.

\- I told you right away, I said everything. But you are not listening to me. And you don't want to listen. But I'll tell you again - I won't take him. And no one will take him. The project no longer needs it, it has worked its way out. I am very grateful to him for this, and now he is in the power of the Lord... - Joseph held on, his voice was not even irritated.

\- He is your brother, you bastard piece. Is this how you feel about your brother? Is this how you feel about your “children”? He did so much for you, and you can't even take him away, provide him with what he deserves? Oh, I'm sorry ... my memory is bad, I forget what you did with your own daughter... - he continues to put pressure on Joseph's conscience.

\- Yes, he's my brother. And my daughter... such was the will of God, she was a hindrance, I did what was needed. She gave me what I needed ... just like him. You do not understand, you are now controlled by anger. - Joseph is unapproachable.

Silence at both ends of the wire. Again from the corridor can be heard groans and shouts of Jacob. From anger and injustice, the deputy's face and ears turned red and very hot. "Hindrance". “Hindrance” - the deputy has not been so disgusting and disgusting at heart for a long time. Waiting for the "war" to be silent again, he literally shouts into the phone to "father" everything that he thinks about him.

\- Bastard! Do you hear, do you hear !? These sounds. This is your brother, Jacob, “soldier” and “war”, do you hear what sounds he makes? Can you imagine what happened to him now? He really wants to see you. He needs you. And you... You bitch offal, you don't even want to know about his condition! You DO NOT EVEN ASK! Is it YOUR THANKS TO HIM !? Is that how you mean "father" ??? It’s better to be without a father at all than with such a filthy thing! - the deputy explodes, already involuntarily spitting saliva.

Another sigh in the receiver.

\- You are controlled by anger. You need to get rid of this sin ... - he says again, in a slightly tired voice.

\- If I bring him straight to the gate, will you really not help him? And if I bring him to the center of veterans, his people are there, these “chosen”, what will they also refuse? They're kind of loyal to him? - taking emotions under control, says the deputy.

\- Bring him wherever you want, now he is in the will of the Lord. Not me, not my people, not even the chosen one will not touch him. Now he is on his own. - answered Joseph.

\- John, too, give a shit? - asked the deputy.

There was no point in asking about Faith, she would obviously be glad to remove the “competitor for attention” Joseph. But, there was a drop of hope for John... there was.

\- Calm down, you’re furious, but you don’t need to let this devour you from the inside. He cares about Jacob, he also prays for him, as I do now. But he will not approach him, the Baptist perfectly understands and realizes that he is now not in our power, but in the power of God. - Joseph continues to speak monotonously.

\- So you all shit on him. Awesome. He is illiquid for you, spoiled meat. I’ll bring it, right to your gate - and unload it right on your doorstep. Maybe your conscience will wake up all the same... or someone from “yours”... - decided the assistant.

And then, on the other end of the line, a distinct "god" was heard. And then silence. The deputy was irritated by these pauses, but it was impossible to communicate otherwise.

This time, the pause dragged on. Instead of a couple of minutes, it lasted ten. The silence was broken only by Jacob, who was breathing heavily and moaning. By this time, the deputy was full of determination at the end of the conversation to load this “disaster-soldier” into the car, and to take him to Joseph, just after the fact. Although, he still needs to be satisfied with the car - and he was not small...

\- Can you hear me? Joseph? - asked the deputy into the phone.

After another couple of minutes, there was no answer. Bad thoughts began to enter his head.

\- Father, are you there?... - asked hopefully.  
A couple more minutes, and the phone was finally answered.

\- He spoke to me again. - this time, Joseph's voice was gloomy.

\- Wow, cool. And what, at last they called you to conscience? Your god said that your brother needs to be helped, and not left to his fate? the deputy asked mockingly.

\- If you leave him alone on our territory and then leave, he will be shot. This is the will of God. He told me this himself - it sounded like a sentence.

\- You bastard, you are just a brute ... He is just cannon fodder for you, and he did so much for you... Damn you, you bastard! It is not God who speaks to you, but the Devil. One day it will all come back to you, and you will answer for it. - the deputy said in a quiet, shocked voice, and hung up. There was no point in continuing the dialogue anymore.

The hour and a half conversation ended. The deputy's morale was extremely bad - what to do now? While he knew one thing for sure - in his bunker he was safe. Cannot take him to the cultists, the soldier will be shot at once. Resistance will also not be happy with such a “gift”, and will rip the skin off alive as soon as it sees it... Nobody needs it, nobody. But leaving even SUCH a person to the mercy of fate is where the real sin lies. Kill him? No, killing is bad - it's a last resort. Everyone's life is very valuable and important - such was the psychology of the deputy. And, in spite of everything - pity for Jacob ate from the inside. Nobody needs him anymore, except the deputy.

Jacob's bunker was quite compact in size, and was located a little further than the center. Yes, he was different - what was called "Jacob's Armory" was not really his bunker. He had his own, personal - designed for him alone. He was connected with others, but the massive titanic door was closed, so the deputy did not worry that cultists would come to him through the system. In general, it was rather modest here, furniture and a single bed, on which the “war” was now lying and bleeding... - except for food supplies, which were quite a lot for one. There was even a library, and even some living plants that apparently tolerate a long lack of moisture and can live in such darkness. The deputy would not have guessed about this place, but Jacob himself told him, a couple of hours ago, being in shock.

The supply of medicines had already been discovered, and this peculiar smell was flying in the air. Syringes, dirty bandages, glass after injections, a rubber tourniquet, bloody rags and, in fact, pools of blood were scattered around Jacob's bed. Jacob himself was lying on his side, looking at one point. The pain reliever made him feel better, but not enough to stop moaning. His limbs were shaking and his body ached. The thing that terrified all of Hope County was now so defenseless - it was only a pity.

\- They won't take you. Do you see where this all led? Now you yourself are illiquid, defective subhuman. You're just spoiled meat for Joseph. You always chose them, but they did not choose you. You should have understood right away that such a worldview would someday affect you. - said the deputy to Jacob.

Jacob did not answer. There was no sense - firstly, it was very difficult to speak. Secondly, he already heard the conversation and understood everything. Thirdly ... there was no more sense. He understood that he was nothing. A weak and crippled soldier who was “finally” completely broken. Not able to carry out its functions, just a burden. He lost this war.

The deputy looked at him, sighed, and went to the small kitchen-dining room. In the end, do not let a person die of hunger. Moreover, after what he told earlier about his “choice”... it would be inhuman.

Jacob wanted to close his eyes. But he could not - from the pain they opened themselves. Wow, how absurd it all happened. It seemed that everything was going fine, well, they got shot, well, it happens... well, he fell... Jacob doesn't want to remember it, but it's obsessively spinning in his head.

Several hours ago, there, in the mountains, a deputy wounded him in the leg. The wound was not fatal, but unfortunately, Jacob stumbled over stones and fell. Then, to his own shame, his shame continued. Along with the rifle, he rolled down the slope, ripping his clothes and flesh against the rocks. Having hit hard, he did not notice how he lost his weapon, feeling only severe pain throughout his body.

He tried to get up, but was unable - his legs were cottony, and one hand simply did not obey. Trying to get up, he constantly fell and fell.

When he saw the deputy approaching him, he tried to get a knife - but he could not. The body did not obey him, everything was floating around. His own helplessness drove him to panic, he could not even answer what he was told. “Hush, calm down,” echoed. He remembers how, out of panic, he blurted out the location of his real bunker, and even somehow told how to get the keys to it.

In the car, he started screaming in pain, and he screamed all the way to the bunker.

And then, he was left with the deputy, one on one. He hastily began to tighten the tourniquets for him, prick him. After treating the wounds, he bandaged it. It was during the processing that the deputy saw what happened - the tendon on the right leg was torn against the stones. Also, the right arm was hanging with a rag, and it was all torn. Everything else was scratched and bruised. The deputy understood that the functionality of the arm would be lost, as well as the legs. No, he will walk, but slowly and limp ... and with his hand he will not be able to fully hold objects. Yeah, for Joseph this is a complete illiquid ... he probably knew about his brother's condition from a handful of witnesses from the cult.

Jacob understood this too, examining himself with difficulty.

Having mixed the food together, to the state of a slurry - to make it easier to eat without chewing, he went out with a plate to Jacob, sitting down on the bed. We'll have to feed him - he himself cannot yet. And he needs to eat, he already lost a lot of blood. And in general, it will take a long time to take care of him, and after that he still will not be able to live alone. He needs help, without which he is doomed. The deputy sheriff was well aware of the responsibility he was taking on. A heavy cross, but... he will carry it.

Jacob was very ashamed. He no longer felt like a warrior, he didn't feel important, he just felt like... nobody. He is a nonentity that is spoon-fed - and he is fed by the one who crippled him. And his beloved brothers, damn - even his "chosen" who swore allegiance to him... they all ... just abandoned him. They all betrayed him. For himself, he was expecting a heroic ending, but not this... this.

Tears streamed down his cheeks.

\- Jacob, are you crying?... - asked the deputy, finally shocked by these events.


End file.
